


Summer Days

by sammys_grl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get the use of a beach house and some Harley's as part of their payment for helping someone in need.  It is really just fluff with a kink thrown in for fun.    </p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

Helping the wealthy certainly came with some perks. They had traveled to Sam’s old stomping grounds in California to help some rich computer game designer. Sam knew who he was; Dean didn’t really care as long as they had the potential to get paid for a job for a change. Paid proved to be an understatement.

Lucas was so happy that the poltergeist that had been destroying his life since he moved into his new house was gone, he not only paid them very well, he gave them the use of his beach house and told them there were a few toys waiting for them there.

They set off up the coast on Highway 101 with a lot of cash in their pockets and a week off. Life could be good sometimes.

Following the directions Lucas had provided brought them to a very isolated, three-story beach house just after sunset.

“Damn Sammy, what the hell does this guy do again?” Dean asked as he whistled low and parked the car.

“He designs role playing games for online gamers.”

“Okay, so lots of money in that.”

“Lots.” Sam climbed out and stretched as he smelled the fresh salty air, then went to grab their stuff. The sea air was already having an effect on his libido.

The front of the house was impressive, but they both thought the back was going to blow them away. All three levels had floor to ceiling windows with the most fantastic view of the ocean, and there must have been speakers piping in the sound of the waves since it felt like they were right next to the crashing water.

“Shit Sammy, I can make love to you on the beach without all the sand getting in all the wrong places,” Dean said with a sly grin, listening to the waves.

That did it; Sam pulled him into a long overdue kiss, his tongue seeking out and finding Dean’s, playfully twirling around it as he kissed him deeply.

“Easy tiger,” said Dean.

“Now, want you…” The fresh sea air and the sound of the waves crashing were combining to make Sam very eager and rock hard. He was pushing Dean back towards the living room and the plush rug on the floor, each step accompanied by a piece of clothing coming off one of them until they were naked and laying on the rug.

Dean was enjoying the feel of the rug rubbing his back, it’s slightly rough texture a contrast to the soft skin of Sam’s belly rubbing across him.

“Oh Sammy, God, it feels so good.”

“Its going to feel so much better baby…love you, want to touch you, make you come for me.”

Dean groaned; damn he loved it when Sam talked to him like that. He wondered if Sam could make him come by just talking to him.

“God Dean, I’m so hard, so hot…. I need you inside me,” Sam growled as his hot tongue licked a path to Dean’s nipple.

Yeah, the words could do it.

“Do you want that Dean? Tell me…” biting down on the sensitive nub.

“Oh God yes, want that Sammy…” Dean responded as he trailed his fingers up Sam’s side and held his fingers to his mouth. Sam sucked them in, making sexy little noises as he licked them, wetting them for Dean.

Dean lost himself in those decadent feelings and sounds, his own urgent need bringing him back to the moment as Sam began grinding his hips down, biting at his collarbone.

Reaching behind Sam, he trailed along the crease of his gorgeous ass before gently pressing first one and then quickly another finger into Sam, pushing in deep to brush his prostate.

“Dean, so good, need more…. stretch me for you,” Sam groaned as he trailed little bites along Dean’s neck, marking him.

Dean really didn’t know what had gotten into his baby brother, but it was making him hotter than he could ever remember being. “Sammy baby, need you.”

“What do you need Dean, you’re so hard. You want me to ride you, you need to come inside me baby?” he asked as he reached down between their bodies to tease along his brother’s hardness, eliciting a growl from Dean. His mouth and tongue continued to lick and suck Dean’s neck and ear, driving his big brother wild.

“Jesus, Sammy, now,” he begged.

“Okay baby.” Sam shifted his long legs so that he was straddling Dean’s hips. He held his cock steady as he hovered above the tip, looking into Dean’s eyes. He held his gaze as he descended in a slow, decadent, sensual slide that had Dean thrusting up before Sam was even halfway down his hard length, pushing in until he was balls deep and Sam was moaning from the wonderful pressure on his prostate.

“So tight Sammy, so good… _moveGodplease!_ ” Dean’s body was ready to come forever ago and he needed Sam to move, to feel his hot, tight body stroke him and send him over the edge.

Sam lifted and leaned back slightly, creating the perfect angle. Each rise and subsequent descent had Dean’s cock rubbing his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Sam took his cock in hand and stroked hard enough to please, but not so hard as to make him come…not yet. He wanted this to last a bit longer; it was too good to have it end.

He rode Dean, shifting his hips, changing the angle until Dean grabbed his hips and held him, slamming into his body with wanton abandon, need pushing him to let go. The sight of Dean losing control and the feel of him pushing so deep into him had Sam struggling to hold back. He wanted to come with Dean.

“Need you Dean, come with me baby….I’m so close.”

“Sammy, oh Jesus Sammy!” Dean came, pumping hot fluid as sweet release washed over him in wave after wave of pleasure. Sam rode him through their entire climax, drawing out every bit of come Dean’s dick had as his body spasmed around the cock inside him and he shot his own load across Dean’s belly. Sam finally lowered himself to Dean and gently kissed him as they calmed.

“Damn, I love it when you talk like that,” Dean said.

“I noticed,” Sam grinned as he kissed him again, gently lifting himself up and letting Dean slip free.

“I wonder if this sound system is throughout the house?”

“God I hope it’s in the master bedroom,” Sam said as he stood and offered Dean a hand up.

They went upstairs and cleaned up, and yes indeed the master bedroom had the same set up. They fell asleep to the sound of heartbeats and crashing waves.

They somehow slept through the sun streaming into the bedroom and didn’t get around to getting up and dressed until noon. They just enjoyed being together.

Sam made some lunch as Dean explored the rest of the house.

When he heard Dean shout, he was headed towards his voice instantly, gun drawn, expecting the worst. He found Dean straddling a Harley Softail Custom, and it was a sight that almost stopped his heart.

“Sammy, he left us bikes….Harleys baby!!” Dean was practically bouncing from the excitement as he stroked the chrome.

Sure enough, there were two bikes and all the accessories….including fingerless leather gloves. Sam’s breathing quickened at the sight of those.

Dean noticed that the gloves held Sam’s gaze for just a moment longer than they should have, and he smiled at his brother’s leather kink. Sam definitely had a thing for leather and the thought of wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock with those gloves on made his cock twitch.

“Wanna ride?” Dean asked, making a revving noise.

“Huh…what?” Sam stammered as he snapped back to the real world.

“Bikes, Sammy, do you want to ride for awhile?” Dean chuckled.

“Hell yeah!” Sam’s smile was wonderful and Dean smiled back in appreciation for all that he had.

They put on some slightly more appropriate clothes and grabbed their jackets. Dean came out first and grabbed a pair of those gloves; he stuffed them in his jacket pocket for later and immediately took the black on black model. Sam came out a minute later and straddled the metallic cooper bike. Damn, that was perfect.

“Ready Sammy?” Dean smirked.

“More than,” Sam answered as he fired the engine up.

The thought of seven hundred pounds of metal and horsepower revving between his legs made Dean more than a little excited. Hell, the sound coming from those dual chrome exhausts as they fired them up almost made Dean come on the spot.

They rode up the coastal highway for several hours, stopping to look at the ocean and tease each other. Dean purposely rode slightly behind Sam from time to time so that he could watch as the wind flowed through his hair and the sun danced on his skin. Sam knew Dean was watching and would occasionally roar into the distance and then slow as Dean caught up. It was like a sensual game of cat and mouse on motorcycles. The entire ride they were building an unbelievable need for each other.

The sun was setting as they rode into a deserted lot with access to the beach. They pulled into a fairly secluded area and shut the bikes down. Dean leaned over and kissed his brother. Sam kissed back, his tongue pushing against Dean’s lips, wanting in, wanting to taste him.

Instead, Dean broke the kiss and got off his ride. He walked over to the rocks, smiling as he heard Sam’s footsteps fall in behind him.

Turning, he raked his eyes over the body in front of him as Sam watched Dean with a confused look on his face. Sam gazed at his brother as he reached into his jacket pocket and produced a pair of those smooth, black leather gloves.

“Want to feel these Sammy?” Dean teased as he flexed his hand around the gloves.

" Oh, God y-yes...." Sam ground out, his eyes transfixed, his voice deep with need.

Dean smiled as he slid them on, making sure to smooth each finger down slowly, knowing that Sam watched his every move. Dean always knew exactly what Sam liked and how he liked it. He flexed his hands, ensuring that his fingers were completely free to touch his brother, while the leather on his palms would stroke across his hot skin. It was the stuff Sam’s fantasies were made of. He definitely had a kink. Leather just felt so exquisite on certain parts of his body, certain areas of skin, that it just did it for him.

Dean let his hand slide under Sam’s shirt, caressing his skin with the leather and pinching his nipples to hard points with his fingers. Sam leaned against the rock and just melted into the feeling. Dean’s touch was heaven to his body anyway; add the leather and he was gone.

Moaning as Dean touched him, he pushed Dean’s jacket and shirt off, needing desperately to touch him. Sam touched and caressed every inch of Dean’s skin in a random pattern. Dean continued to tease his body and when he reached those baby fine hairs beneath his belly button and pulled slightly, Sam’s hips thrust forward, begging for more.

“Please, touch me, need you to…” Sam begged breathlessly.

Slowly he felt the button pop, the zipper slide, and then the rush of air on his hot skin as his cock stretched toward his belly, finally free of his jeans.

Sam watched as Dean pulled out a small bottle of lube and poured some into his left hand. Replacing the bottle, he rubbed his hands together, slicking the leather on the palms and his fingers until they glistened in the sun. Sam's eyes were wide, unable to take his eyes off of Dean’s gloved hands.

“Show me what you want,” Dean murmured

Sam wrapped his hand around Dean’s wrisst, his fingers stroking the bare skin above the gloves, resting on his pulse and the feeling was exhilarating. Dean looked into his eyes, found dark pools, pupils wide and filled with desire. With Sam still holding onto his wrists, they both groaned as their connected hands moved lower between them, the fingers of Dean’s hand finally wrapping around Sam's cock.

“Nnnngggg,” Sam moaned.

“Like that do you?” Dean whispered as he stroked lightly, his fingers dancing, the leather dragging slightly along his length and Sam thrust into his hand.

"My God Dean...please," Sam pleaded.

Sam’s hips were pumping and Dean knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He started with long, slow strokes, but he knew what Sam really needed. Dean had every intention of getting his brother off, of making him cry out his name until he couldn't think of anything else and it didn't matter who could hear or see them. He was however, going to pleasure him as much as he could before that happened.

He tightened his fingers a little more, forming a leather channel and Sam growled as he arched his body back.

"Come on Sammy,” as he leaned in, tonguing his brother's earlobe before whispering in his ear. "You know you want to come….your turn to lose control."

Dean reached around and moved his other hand to Sam’s back, bracing him slightly before tightening his grip on his cock.

“Jesus!” Sam groaned, his hips snapping forward.

Dean pressed his forehead against Sam’s and murmured "Come on baby, come for me!" as his hand tightened and stroked harder.

Sam looked down between them, watching the head of his cock sliding through Dean’s fist, and he broke, driving and fucking, his cock sliding slick in and out of Dean’s gloved fist. Dean's other hand moved lower, fingers teasing his balls, hand alternating between cupping and rubbing them.

"Deannnn.…I'm gonna. Just …Fuck..." Sam groaned, screaming out as his orgasm tore through him, his cock spurting all over Dean's hand. Dean moaned with him, and he tilted his head, kissing Sam as his body quivered with pleasure. He leaned into Sam., molding his body with his brother’s, his weight keeping Sam upright. He bit gently on Sam's bottom lip, then the top, and then he kissed him gently again, tongue pushing into his mouth.

Eventually they separated and Dean stepped back, removed the gloves and put them in his pocket. Sam recovered for a moment, tucked himself in, and then dropped to his knees in front of Dean.

“Sammy!”

This was going to be fast. Dean was so turned on from the ride and Sam’s climax that just the rub of his boxers was about to send him off.

Sam pulled him close and mouthed over his denim-covered, straining erection as he popped the button and slid the zipper down with his teeth.

“Fuck!” Dean growled.

Sam continued and pushed the jeans and boxers down as Dean swayed slightly and braced himself with his hands on Sam’s shoulders. Dean’s cock glistened with precome as it curled upwards.

Sam licked around the tip, gathering the leaking fluid with his tongue, relishing the taste, and then plunged down, taking the full length of Dean’s hardness and swallowed. That was all it took. Dean was coming, hot spurts of creamy fluid pumping from him. Sam took it all, each swallow milking Dean’s cock and sending new jolts through him as he moaned Sam’s name.

Sam gently licked him clean and stood. They were sated and it was bliss here on the beach.

They watched the ocean for awhile as they relaxed on the rocks and then mounted up and headed back to the house. It was about an hour from where they were, and the moon was glistening off the water when they got back.

They grabbed a couple of beers and headed outside to sit on the deck. Dean reclined in one of the deck chairs and spread his legs to each side so Sam could sit between them and lean back into his body. The sat there awhile just enjoying the sounds and the night. For once the night was beautiful, and not a place where they were hunting. Dean was being quiet, but Sam would have none of that.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s crap, spill it,” Sam retorted.

Dean figured he might as well just give it up; Sam would keep going like the damned Energizer Bunny until he told him anyway.

“This is just nice, really nice. You don’t ever think about still wanting this?”  
  
“Nope,” Sam said with conviction.  
  
“You suck at lying,” Dean smiled at him.  
  
“I’m not lying. I really don’t want this. It’s great as a vacation, but all I want I already have. You and the Impala are it. My home, our home.”  
  
Sam turned his head and Dean leaned down to kiss him. Truth be told, that was probably what Dean loved most. Their kisses held everything. He loved the simple act of kissing and being kissed by Sam. They always got lost in it, sometimes being forceful, hard and demanding other times languid and relaxed, intimate and loving.  
  
Sam snuggled back into his brother to watch the moon continue to rise over the ocean. He didn’t have to see it to know that Dean was smiling; he could feel it as he gently stroked his arm in time to the waves. Together, they had everything they could ever want or need.  



End file.
